Modern systems receive and process electrical signals in fulfillment of their routine activities. The systems may be sensitive to receiving signals comprising anomalous waveform patterns. For instance, receiving a signal having a series of spikes comprising a number of the spikes that occur over a relatively short period of time may adversely affect the performance of some systems. However, detecting the series of spikes in the signal in real-time is a difficult problem. Some systems may generate a false positive for detection of a spike based on receiving a signal having a step-function shape. Moreover, receiving a signal having a step-function shape may be acceptable in some systems, and therefore may cause inefficiencies in the system based on the detection of false positives.